Elements: Book One: Jupiter's Angel
by Lena Sauran
Summary: The Adventures of Princess Makoto during the silver millennium. Book one of 5. Please R/R
1. A Girl and Her Horse

  
  
The Elements  
By: Lena Sauran   
This is the first book of five that   
will come out, hopefully, very soon.   
Each book will be on a different one   
of the inner senshi and their romances   
with Endymion's generals. This part is   
an introduction so wait and see what   
will happen later!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon   
and company, gee what a concept!  
  
Book 1-Jupiter's Angel Chapter 1-   
A girl and her horse.  
  
Makoto was quietly enjoying the company of  
her friends. She sat and watched as Princess   
Rei and Princess Serenity had one of their   
characteristic fights. She laughed as Ami and   
Minako tried to get the two to stop. Luna   
slowly stood up and trying to keep her calm   
told Rei and Serenity to be quiet. Serenity   
started to cry but quickly stopped when Makoto   
mentioned that she had brought chocolate cake   
for dessert. Serenity squealed in delight and   
dove towards Makoto's picnic basket. Luna   
reprimanded the girl harshly, and she promptly   
started to cry again. Makoto, not wanting her   
friend to cry anymore, placed a big piece of cake   
in front of Serenity.  
  
"So, Sere, what is going on with you and Prince   
Endymion?" Minako asked the blonde, who was busy   
stuffing her face with cake.  
  
"Hmm, movving tuch, put his hes toe bret" Serenity   
said talking with her mouth full.  
  
"Serenity, don't talk with your mouth full." Ami   
reprimanded gently.  
  
Serenity swallowed her food and repeated what she   
said.  
  
"Nothing much, but guys he's so great!" Serenity said,   
beaming from ear to ear, " Makoto, this cake is majorly   
yummy, as usual."  
  
"Yes, Makoto. It is very good." Ami added.  
  
Rei and Minako quickly agreed and went back to their   
respective pieces of cake.  
  
"Thank you, I'm glad you like it." Makoto replied, smiling.  
  
Luna replied that the time was getting late and that   
Princess Serenity had studies to attend to. Makoto nodded.  
  
"My father will be sending an escort for me. He should be   
here any minute." Makoto said.  
  
"He?" the girls questioned.  
  
"Yes, he. Myra is not feeling well, so my father is sending   
one of the knights to pick me up. Not that I need an escort   
to the transport room." Makoto said, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Poor Mako-chan. I'm so glad that my parents aren't   
that protective of me." Minako said quietly.  
  
Makoto looked across the field to see a young man,   
dressed in a white shirt and green pants, coming in   
their direction.  
  
"Oh great, it looks like my bodyguard is here." Makoto   
said under her breath.  
  
The young man finally made his way to the group of girls.   
He bowed to the court and waited until he was told to   
stand again.  
  
"At ease, sir." Serenity said.  
  
"Good afternoon, ladies. Might I inquire which one of   
you is Princess Jupiter?" the young man greeted them.  
  
Makoto seethed with anger, she hated to be addressed that   
way. It was like all she was was the pampered princess of   
Jupiter. No identity, no use other then to sit and be pretty.  
  
"She is Princess Makoto." Serenity said, motioning to Makoto.  
  
"Milady, my name is Jason, your father, the king sent me to   
retrieve you back to Jupiter." The young man said as he kissed   
her hand.  
  
Makoto wanted to gag. She hated formalities.  
  
"I was aware of this. We can leave now. Good-bye, Serenity.   
Rei, Ami Minako. I guess I'll see you later." Makoto said   
sharply.  
  
Makoto took his offered hand and gathered her basket and   
headed towards the transport room. Makoto was not exactly   
watching where she was going and she ran into a man with   
shoulder length brown hair. She stared from her fallen   
position. He stared back at her.   
  
"Excuse yourself at once! Do you know who you just ran   
into?" Jason snapped, as he assisted Makoto to her feet.  
  
"Nonsense, Jason. It was all my fault. I'm terribly sorry,   
sir." Makoto said.  
  
"Think nothing of it, milady. My name is Nephrite, royal   
guard to his highness, Prince Endymion." Nephrite said,   
kissing her hand.  
  
Makoto blushed.  
  
"Is Prince Endymion here, sir?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Yes, he is currently in conference with her majesty, Queen   
Serenity." Nephrite replied.  
  
"Won't Serenity be happy to hear that" Makoto thought.  
  
"Well maybe we shall meet again, Nephrite." Makoto said as   
she curtsied.  
  
"Maybe we shall milady." Nephrite replied, bowing.  
  
Makoto and Jason proceeded to the transport room without   
any further setbacks. Makoto pulled out her transport key.   
She placed it in the sign of Jupiter and the shimmery surface   
of the transporter showed the planet Jupiter on the other side.   
Makoto and Jason stepped through the transporter and came   
out on the steps of the transport of the Jupiter palace.   
Makoto quickly went to the throne room and was greeted by   
her mother, Queen Julia.  
  
"Hello, darling. How are the other princesses?" the queen   
asked.  
  
"They are well, Mother. How was your day?" Makoto replied.  
  
"It was productive. Makoto, I have something to tell you.   
It is serious and must be addressed." Julia replied a serious  
look on her face.  
  
"What is it, mother. Has something happened?" Makoto asked   
in concern.  
  
"Well, it's about your father."  
  
"Daddy, what happened? Where is he?" Makoto asked, her voice   
rising a pitch in panic.  
  
"Calm down, Makoto. He's fine. But he has come to me and   
asked me to address this subject, now if you will please   
sit down and listen." Julia said.  
  
Makoto promptly sat and faced her mother.  
  
"Mother, will you please stop playing these head games and   
just tell me what is going on!" Makoto pleaded.  
  
"Don't take that tone of voice with me, young lady! I am   
your mother, granted you're older but not too old for me   
to take you over my knee!" Julia snapped.  
  
Makoto smiled at the image of the frail woman in front of   
her trying to spank her. Makoto was much larger then her   
mother and could easily fend her off, now her father….   
That was a different story. Her father was the only man   
in the universe, which she feared. She would rather face   
the wrath of her court; mother and church then face the   
wrath of her father.   
  
"Mother, please just tell me." Makoto whispered.  
  
"Your father has asked me to ask you if you have chosen a   
young man, whom you would like to court you." Julia replied.  
  
"Courting! I don't want to court!" Makoto yelled. "All of the   
suitors which father has supplied are pompous and arrogant   
and oh gods, mother! I'm not even gonna get started.  
  
"Calm down, Makoto. I take that you haven't found anyone   
who's caught your fancy." Julia replied calmly.  
  
Makoto blushed and hoped that her mother wouldn't notice,   
but the queen did notice her daughter's sudden silence.  
  
"What's his name?" Julia asked, suddenly with the   
exuberance of a teenager.  
  
"He's not anyone special, I met him earlier today. He said   
his name was Nephrite, he said that he was part of Prince   
Endymion's royal guard." Makoto said, all starry eyed.  
  
"The prince of Earth? His royal guard?" Julia asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah." Makoto sighed  
  
"Makoto, he is beneath your station." Julia said, frowning.  
  
"Oh, mother! I don't care what his station is!" Makoto sighed.  
  
"Makoto Lynn Jupiter! Don't you let your father hear you say   
that. He would skin you alive!" Julia said.  
  
"But mother, I like him…. He treats me nicely." Makoto   
protested.  
  
"How do you know how he would treat you? Did you not say   
that you had just met the man today?" Julia asked.  
  
" But mother, he's so nice." Makoto cried.  
  
"No buts, Makoto. It can never be and you know it. Now get   
on with your life and find someone who is more suited to   
your station." Julia said as she exited the throne room.  
  
Makoto looked after her mother. 'How would you know, mother?   
You never married father for love, you did it for political   
alliance'  
  
Makoto sadly headed to her room. She changed into a light   
green summer dress and headed to her favorite spot in the   
kingdom, the horse stables.  
  
Makoto headed towards Mantequilla's stable. Mantequilla   
was Makoto's jet-black Arabian mare.  
  
"Hey, baby. What are you doing?" Makoto asked the horse   
as she gently rubbed the horse's nose.  
  
The horse whinnied her response.  
  
"That good, huh? Lucky girl." Makoto replied as she entered   
the stable and lead the horse out on the lead rope.  
  
Makoto tied the horse to the stable bars and went to the tack   
room where she got Mantequilla's gear. She returned and   
brushed the horse before putting on the saddle, bridle   
and bit. She then untied the horse and lead her out of the   
stables. Once outside, she mounted and rode of towards the   
strawberry field. Once they reached the field and Makoto   
dismounted. Makoto grabbed her basket off of the notch   
on the gate. She then headed into the patch and picked   
some strawberries. Mantequilla followed her through the   
rows and to the orchard. Makoto sat under an apple tree   
and fed the horse some of the strawberries. The horse lay   
down next to the girl and the scene, which the two lifelong   
friends made, was one of blissful peace. Unknown to the two,   
a man was watching in the shadows.  
  
"A beauty is a joy forever. You are a beauty Princess   
Makoto." The man said before vanishing into the shadows.  
  
To be continued….   



	2. Temptations

The Elements  
By: Lena Sauran  
  
Okay people, here is the next part of Jupiter's Angel. Hope   
you like it.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and everyone knows   
it so don't sue me, you'll get about .50 cents!  
  
Book 1- Jupiter's Angel   
Chapter 2- Temptaions  
  
Jupiter Orchard…  
  
Mantequilla and Makoto sat quietly and watched the sunset.   
Makoto was totally enjoying the company of her equistrian   
friend but knew that her parents would be looking for her   
shortly.  
  
"Come on, Mantequilla. Time to go back to the prison."   
Makoto sighed as she rose from her position on the ground.  
  
Makoto and Mantequilla made their way back to the castle.   
Makoto unsaddled Mantequilla and released her into the   
pasture. Then Makoto headed back to the castle. Her hopes   
and dreams damped by the wet blanket which she fondly   
referred to as her parents.  
  
She ran into Jason on her way back into the castle. She was   
totally mortifyed that she had run into someone again.  
  
'I'm getting as bad as Serenity!' " Sir Jason, I am so   
sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going. Please accept   
my apology." Makoto said as she scrambled to help Jason to his feet.  
  
"Think nothing of it, milady. It's not every day that I   
get run over by a beautiful young lady." Jason said,   
kissing her hand.  
  
"Oh I'm so glad that you're not hurt, Sir Jason." Makoto   
said, curtsying to Jason before hurrying past him.  
  
Jason stared after the brunette and smiled. 'she's   
gorguoes when she's flustered.'  
  
Makoto quickly headed down the hall to her quarters   
and changed into an outfit that whould be sutible to   
greet her father in. She changed into a forest green   
dress with pink accents. Empire waisted and fit to   
perfection. She slipped on the final touches of jewelry   
and shoes and headed to the her father's study.  
  
"Evening, father." Makoto said as she entered the vast   
study.  
  
Her father turned and smiled as he saw his daughter enter   
his study.  
  
"Good Evening, daughter. How was your visit on the moon?"   
he asked, as he gave her a hug.  
  
Makoto smiled at her father and turned to the vast library   
shelves and grabbed a legends book. They were always her   
favorite genre.  
  
"It was fine father. I'm sure you wouldn't want to be bored   
with the idol gossip of young girls." Makoto said as she   
flipped through the pages in the book.   
  
She stopped on the story of two lovers, each from different   
societies. They were madly in love with eachother but they   
could not be together. One night the girl's father walked   
in on the two and flew into a rage and killed the girl on   
accident. The gods saw this and took pity on the girl. He   
blinded the father and cast the spirit of the girl into the   
stars where she waited for her lover. The young man,   
greif-stricken, wandered the world for two moon cycles   
before he took his own life. He cut out his own heart   
in an attempt to stop the pain which plauged it. The gods   
took pity on the young man and cast his spirit into the   
sky to be with his deceased lover, but to their mistake,   
the young man landed just out of reach of the young girl.   
So forever they stand together but never being able to touch.   
Forever reaching and yearning to be together but fated to   
the eternal torture of never being able to touch.  
  
Somehow this story reminded Makoto of her own life. She was   
always reaching for unattainable dreams but she was always   
held back by her parents or some other thing that kept her   
dreams in her vision but just beyond her reach. She struggled   
to keep tears from breaking the barriers of her eyes. She   
longed to be able to be free and live out her dreams. She   
abrubtly left her father's office before he could say   
another word to her.  
  
She reached her quarters and threw herself onto her bed   
and cried her eyes out. She felt a hand on her shoulder   
and she looked through tear filled eyes to see the   
red-gold eyes of Sir Jason.  
  
"What troubles you, milady? Why do you cry?" Sir Jsaon asked.  
  
"Nothing that you can fix, Sir Jason, please leave me." Makoto   
replied, hiccuping.  
  
"Now how could I leave a pretty lady in distress, Princess?"   
Jason asked.  
  
"Well I will ~hiccup~ tell you if you promise that what ~hiccup~   
I say doesn't leave this room ~hiccup~." Makoto sniffled.  
  
"You have my solemn oath, milady. That which you say in   
confidence to me today, shall stay in mind only until the   
day I die." Jason said solemnly.  
  
"My parents are ~hiccup~ trying to keep me tied down. They   
will never understand that I have my ~hiccup~ own dreams   
which they won't let me achieve. And there are far greater   
things that ~hiccup~ that I can do outside of this kingdom   
~hiccup~." Makoto cried.  
  
She burst out crying unable to contain the tears any longer.   
She cried quietly on Jason's shoulder and Jason smiled.  
  
'Soon my love, soon you will be mine.' Jason thought as he   
smiled at the sight of the sobbing Princess.  
  
A few minutes later Princess Makoto composed herself and   
thanked Jason for the shoulder to cry on. She excused him   
and cleaned herself up for dinner. She made her way downstairs   
to the dining hall and took her usual seat on her father's   
left hand. Her father smiled at her and called for the meal   
to be brought in.  
  
Makoto ate quietly and excused herself to her quarters.   
She changed into her pajamas and got ready for bed. She   
braided her shoulder length hair and tied in a pink ribbon.  
She proceeded to her bed and pulled her journal out of the   
hiding place between the matresses. She began to write out   
her hearts woes in the tiny green book.  
  
Dear Journal~  
  
Today I went to the moon to have a picnic with   
Princess Serenity and the rest of the court. It   
went as usual, with Sere and Rei fighting, but   
I'm so used to that by now that it doesn't faze me   
in the slightest. I was 'escorted' back to Jupiter   
by this new knight named Jason. He seems nice   
enough but there is something about him that I don't   
trust. Something about him that makes my skin crawl.   
I also met an incredibly handsome guard by the name of   
Nephrite. He is one of the royal guards to Prince Endymoin.   
He has shoulder length brown hair and the deepest green eyes   
that I've ever seen in my life. I told mother about   
him and she lectured me about his social status and   
how it could never be. I am so sick and tired of my   
parents telling me who and who I can't be with. One   
thing is for sure if I ever marry it won't be for political   
alliance, it will be for love, true love and that's it.   
I am never going to be able to achieve my dreams with   
my parents around, sometimes I wish that I wasn't a   
princess. If I could fulfill my dreams I would forsake   
my family, my heritage. I would forsake everything of   
this life to be happy. But until the day that I can   
become a senshi, my dreams won't come true. But I will   
bide my time and wait for the right moment, it will happen.   
I am sure of it.  
  
Signed the writer,  
Princess Makoto Lynn Kino  
  
Makoto closed her journal and placed it back in it's hiding place.   
She pulled back the covers and drifted off into the depths of   
unconsioisness until morning.  
*************************************************************  
Ok there it is, Chapter 2. Email me what you think about it.   
  
makato_chan9@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 3 should be out within the next few weeks.  
Ja ne,  
Lena  



	3. A Chance Meeting

The Elements  
By: Lena Sauran  
  
Ok people, this is the next chapter in Elements. I know it   
took me long eough to get it out but here it is... it's the   
setting for every other book so read on.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, have not, or ever will own any of the   
awesome SM series. They belong to a bunch of rich bigwig   
people who could probably have me erased from the face of   
the Earth if I ever did stake claim on them.  
  
Book One- Jupiter's Angel  
Chapter Three- A Chance Meeting  
  
Makoto awoke to the sound of the gardener humming to   
himself outside her bedroom window. She rolled out of bed   
and went out to her balcony. Underneath her, she saw the   
nice old man that had been her family's gardener since   
she could remember.  
  
"Good Morning, Steven." Makoto called down.  
  
The old man looked up and smiled at the princess.  
  
"Good Morning, princess. A lovely day, is it not?" he called   
back up to her.  
  
"Indeed it is, sir. A lovely day indeed." Makoto called   
back, before turning back into her bedroom.  
  
  
She walked into her closet and picked out a light pink dress   
with green accents. After running her bath water, she poured   
in the rose smelling bath oils that she had gotten from Ami   
for her birthday the year before. Unbraiding her hair, she   
lowered herself into the tub of water. She washed her body   
and hair and exited the bronze tub. Once dried off, she wrapped   
a towel around her body and one around her hair. She left her   
bathing quarters and crossed the threshold of her room to   
find Julia standing in her doorway. Scowling at her mother,   
Makoto continued towards her closet. She put on her under   
dressings and tossed on the pink silk dress. Smoothing out   
the wrinkles, she exited the closet to see Julia still   
standing in her room. She frowned and fiddled with the butt   
bow of the gown as she made her way to the vanity. Her   
mother sighed and walked across that room and quickly tied   
the bow for her daughter.  
  
"I really wish that you would allow the servants to assist   
you in dressing, Makoto." Julia said, yanking the bow tight.  
  
"I've told you before, mother, I'm not some porcelian doll   
that everyone needs to take care of. I can do things for   
myself." Makoto replied with a sigh.  
  
"But it would be so much easier to allow others to assist   
you." Julia responded.  
  
"Mother, stop. I can take care of myself. Now if you will   
kindly leave me be, I can finish preparing myself for today's   
events."  
  
"Makoto, don't take that tone of voice with me…" Julia   
started.  
  
"Oh, mother, stop before you give yourself a headache." Makoto   
replied.  
  
"I give up, Makoto. I will leave you to your strange fancies."   
Julia said, throwing her hands up in the air.  
  
Makoto watched in the mirror as her mother exited her quarters   
shaking her head. Makoto put down her brush and sighed. * Mother   
just doesn't understand me. I swear it's like we were from   
different dimensions!* Looking at her reflections, she picked   
up the brush again. She styled her hair into an elaborate  
French braid with tendrils around her face. She smiled as she   
looked at her reflection and quickly went down to the dining   
hall for the morning meal. Today the ambassador from Saturn   
was arriving. As far as Makoto knew the princess of the   
planet would also be arriving with the ambassador. Princess   
Hotaru was reknowned throughout the universe as a small   
solitary child who was rarely seen. It was also said that   
she had some strange power that frightened most people.   
Makoto found the mysterious girl totally intrigueing and   
couldn't wait to meet the little princess. The brown-haired   
teenager rushed through her breakfest and morning studies.   
She was waiting, along with the rest of the Kino clan, when   
the ambassadors from Saturn arrived. There was a large man   
and a small girl standing on the deck of the transporter. The   
girl looked to be no older then ten years old and   
had dark, shoulder-length purple hair. She was petite   
and Makoto found her absolutely adorable. Makoto waited   
until the proper introductions were made to whisk the   
girl away from the stuffy aristocrats. She took Hotaru  
out of the teleport room and led her to the gardens. The   
gardens of Jupiter were known for their extremely large   
gardens of pink carnations. They bloomed year around and   
seemed to be eternally abundant. Makoto sat down quietly   
and waited for the girl to do the same. Hotaru sat down amoung   
the pink flowers and stared off at the horizon.  
  
"Hello. My name is Makoto, you can call me Mako-chan. All of   
my friends do." Makoto said, sticking her hand out in   
greeting.  
  
Hotaru looked at Makoto's hand like it would grow teeth and   
bite her if she touched it. "My name is Hotaru." Hotaru replied,   
slowly taking the hand extended to her.  
  
Makoto smiled *She is a shy one, isn't she? Wait until she   
meets Sere.* Makoto shook her hand and cocked her head to   
one side.  
  
"So what do you like to do, Hotaru-chan?" Makoto asked.  
  
Hotaru looked at Makoto as if she had grown a set of horns.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"What do you like to do for fun?" Makoto asked, slowly.  
  
"I like animals and flowers…and I collect lamps." Hotaru   
whispered in reply.  
  
"Well, we are amoung a bunch of flowers, would you like some   
brought to your room?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Yes, that would be nice." Hotaru replied, quietly.  
  
"OK then, we can pick them later and take them back to your   
room. Would you like to go and see the horses?" Makoto asked,   
vainly trying to get the girl into a conversation.  
  
"Horses? Like the big horses that try and bite your arm off?"   
Hotaru asked, her eyes as big as saucers.  
  
"No… horses like the kind that are sweet and let you ride   
them." Makoto replied slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mako-chan. I had a bad pony experience as a   
small child." Hotaru said, blushing.  
  
"As a child? How old are you?" Makoto asked, confused.  
  
There was no way that this girl could be older then ten   
years of age. She STILL was a young girl.  
  
"I am 16." Hotaru replied.  
  
"What! No way! That is not possible!" Makoto shouted.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Not trying to be rude, Hotaru-chan, but you only look   
about ten years old." Makoto replied.  
  
Hotaru giggled at the exasperated girl.  
  
"No offense taken, I get that a lot. I'm just very small   
for my age. It runs in the family." Hotaru explained with   
a smile.  
  
Makoto laughed and stood up. Hotaru followed suit and  
followed the brunette to the barn. Makoto walked through   
the barn until she reached Mantequilla's stall. To Hotaru's   
surprise, Makoto walked into the stall.  
  
"You're just walking in there with him!" Hotaru squealed.  
  
"Her and yes I am. I trust her with my life. Don't I baby?"   
Makoto asked, nuzzling the horse.  
  
She undid the lead rope and led Mantequilla out of her   
stall.  
  
Hotaru backed up against the wall, " You're bringing her   
out, but she looks very happy in her little box. Why don't   
you just leave her in there, she looked happy in there."  
  
Makoto laughed and shook her head. She led Mantequilla out   
of the barn and tied her to the fence post. She left the   
horse there and went to get the comb and brush out of the   
tack room. Returning to Mantequilla, she proceeded to groom   
the horse like normal. She looked back at Hotaru and smiled   
at the shy girl.  
  
"Do you want to try? She won't hurt you." Makoto offered.  
  
"Umm, sure I guess." Hotaru replied.  
  
Makoto smiled and handed the brush to the small girl. Hotaru   
took the brush and held it out at arm's length. She slowly   
inched her way towards the horse and barely touched the   
brush to the horse's coat and brushed it back and forth.   
Makoto shook her head.  
  
"No. No. You can't do it like that." Makoto said.  
  
She pushed the small girl towards the horse and took her   
hand and brushed the brush in one direction. Hotaru looked   
at the horse expecting it to boot her to Mars for brushing   
her the wrong way. She smiled slightly as the horse lazily   
turned her head back to look at the rookie groomer. The horse   
went back to munching on the grass and Hotaru inched her way   
closer to the horse, brushing as she went. Makoto smiled as   
she watched as the girl hesitantly reached out to stroke the   
horse's flank. After the horse was groomed, Makoto put her   
out to pasture and returned to Hotaru.  
  
"Hotaru-chan, I have lunch planned with some friends of mine   
on the moon. Would you care to join me? We won't be missed   
in the diplomatic proceedings, and I'm sure my friend would   
love to meet you." Makoto asked.  
  
Sure, that sounds like fun." Hotaru said, "Just let me make   
sure that I have leave to." She added as they walked towards   
the council hall.  
  
They entered the council hall, and after making sure that   
Hotaru had permission to leave, headed to the teleport room.   
Makoto placed the cresent moon shaped key into the   
transporter computer. The two girls entered the   
teleporter beam to reappear on the moon.  
  
Makoto smiled as she saw Serenity and the rest of her friends   
waiting for her to arrive.  
  
"Hi, guys. This is my new friend, Hotaru, Princess of Saturn."   
Makoto said, motioning to Hotaru, " And this is Princess   
Serenity of the Moon. Princess Ami; of Mercury. Princess   
Rei; of Mars. And Princess Minako; of Venus." Makoto added   
motioning to each of her friends in turn.  
  
Each of the princesses greeted the girl and the group made   
their way towards the royal gardens. The royal gardens of   
the moon were filled with roses of every color. Hotaru was   
astonished at the assortment of flowers that grew there.  
  
Makoto laughed and questioned the girl as to her astounded   
expression.  
  
"Not many flowers grow on Saturn, Mako-chan." Hotaru replied,   
quietly.  
  
"That's so sad." Serenity sighed, " Flowers are so beautiful,   
it must be very sad there."  
  
Hotaru blinked at the blonde's comment and began to giggle.  
  
Serenity looked confused as to why this girl was laughing at   
her.  
  
"No offense, Sere-chan. But you've never visited Saturn   
before, have you?" Makoto asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I've never have visited Saturn."   
Serenity replied.  
  
"It has many other beauties besides flowers, Serenity."   
Hotaru said.  
  
"Forgive my past comment then, Hotaru-chan." Serenity   
apoligized.  
  
Hotaru and Makoto looked at each other and smiled. The   
two girls knew that Hotaru was a big hit amoung the   
inner princesses.  
  
After having the usual gab fest and eating the awesome food   
that was brought to them, Makoto and Hotaru prepared to   
return to Jupiter, much to both girls' dismay. Neither were   
looking forward to returning to the stuffy arostocratic   
proceedings between their planets.  
  
As the girls entered the teleporte room, the machine activated   
and five sillouettes appeared in the teleporter beam. Once   
the beam cleared, the group of girls saw Endymion and his  
court standing on the teleporter deck.  
  
"Endymion!" Serenity squealed, brushing past the inner   
princesses and Hotaru.  
  
Serenity threw herself into the arms of the terran prince's   
embrace and the girls looked away, slightly embarrasses   
at their princesses actions.  
  
Endymion laughed and swept Serenity around in a circle.   
Endymion's court looked just as embarrased as Serenity's.  
  
The two groups looked at each other, sizing the other up.   
The air was so think that you could cut it with a knife.   
Makoto saw Nephrite and smiled. Stepping forward. She   
smiled at the other generals.  
  
"Hello, I am Makoto, princess of Jupiter." Makoto said,   
shooting a glare at Serenity for not making the proper   
introductions of her court.  
  
"Oh! Right! This is Makoto. Minako; Princess Venus. Ami;   
Princess Mercury. Rei; Princess Mars. And Hotaru; Princess   
Saturn." Serenity said, motioning to each girl in turn.  
  
Endymion smiled, "Nice to meet you all. This is my first   
general, Kunzite. Zoisite, 2nd in command. Nephrite. And   
last and leastly, Jediete."  
  
Each of the generals bowed as they were called off by   
their prince.  
  
Makoto and Hotaru stepped forward, readying to teleport   
back to Jupiter.  
  
General Nephrite stepped forward to assist the two girls   
on to the platform.  
  
"It seems we meet again, General Nephrite." Makoto said,   
smiling.  
  
"Always a pleasure, mi'lady. That is when you're not   
running me over." Nephrite replied with a smile.  
  
Makoto blushed as he took her hand and kissed it. She heard   
snickers from the friends and sent a glare in their direction.  
  
"It was nice seeing you again, General Nephrite. Maybe we   
will meet again sometime soon." Makoto replied, turning   
back to Hotaru.  
  
The two girls stepped onto the platform and Serenity pushed   
the button with the four sign and the two girls dissappeared   
from the platform.  
  
Nephrite stared at the spot where the two girls had stood   
moments before. Jediete snapped his fingers in front of   
the man's face and laughed.  
  
"Earth to Nephrite. Come in, Nephrite." Jediete said,   
laughing.  
  
Nephrite blinked and snapped out of his dazed state. He   
glared at the laughing blonde before punching him in the   
shoulder. He turned to see the other princesses and generals   
staring at him, the blonde girl with the red bow had an evil   
look in her eye.  
  
"What?" he asked, confused.  
  
He felt Jediete's hand on his shoulder and looked at him.  
  
"It's okay, Neph. It's normal to fall for a pretty lady." He   
teased, mischief sparkling in his cerulean eyes.  
  
Nephrite blushed and walked out of the teleporter room.  
  
Jediete followed closely behind, enjoying Nephrite's torment   
emmensely.  
  
"So you like her?" Jediete asked.  
  
"Don't even start, Jediete. I saw the way you looked at Lady   
Mars." Nephrite snapped.  
  
The blonde promptly shut his mouth and walked to the   
doorway.  
  
"Are you guys coming or not?" Jediete asked the rest of   
the group.  
  
"Jediete!?" Endymion shouted, embarrassed.  
  
Nephrite smiled and stared at the stars.  
  
*************************************************************  
The famous first meeting between the senshi and the   
generals. Will there be love in the air? Watch for the   
next chapter of The Elements. Also, I always wondered   
why the inner senshi were so protective of Hotaru and   
this was a logical explanation in me tiny blonde brain.   
Heheh anyways, I would like to thank all the ppl who   
emailed me, Kate you are awesome and Bunnie and Michelle   
and Trixy. Love ya tons people. And always remember   
email is a GOOD thing.  
Lena  
  
  
  



	4. The Truth About Jason

The Elements  
By: Lena Sauran  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, have not, or ever will own any of the   
awesome SM series. They belong to a bunch of rich bigwig   
people who could probably have me erased from the face of   
the Earth if I ever did stake claim on them.  
  
Book One- Jupiter's Angel  
Chapter Three- The Truth About Jason  
  
Makoto quietly said good-bye to Hotaru the next day with a promise to   
keep in touch.  
  
"You've developed a special friendship with that girl, haven't you?" Jason   
asked from the doorway.  
  
"I know how she feels." Makoto said, turning to the boy.  
  
"Now how could you know how that strange, lonely girl feels? You're liked  
by everyone, you've got tons of friends, and you're going to be a sailor   
senshi." Jason said.  
  
"It wasn't always that way, Jason." Makoto sighed.  
  
"I find that hard to believe, princess."  
  
"My name is Makoto NOT princess." she snapped.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry, Makoto. It won't happen again." Jason said.  
  
"I'm sure that it won't, Jason. Excuse me, I have things that I need to do."  
  
"As you wish, Makoto." Jason said with a bow.  
  
Makoto brushed past him and made her way to her needlework lesson. She   
picked up the spool with her work on it. Looking at the piece, she smiled slightly.  
Her work had a gold crescent moon, an arrow of fire, an orange heart, and a blue   
harp and a green wreath; surrounding them all. She picked up the two greens and   
pierced the pattern with the needle. She sat in her needlework class for what seemed   
like forever. She pricked her finger, which brought her and her instructor back to   
reality. Her teacher dismissed her and she flew to her refuge, the stables.  
  
She saddled Mantequilla and pushed her, full steam, away from the castle. Once   
they were far enough away, Makoto let the horse roam as she pleased and let her  
mind wander.  
  
*There is only two more months until my birthday. Then I'm going to leave here to   
train as a senshi. Sailor Jupiter...what will it be like, being in Sere's court? I'll get to   
be with my friends, away from my parents, away from being a real princess, it will   
be...*  
  
Mantequilla whined in fear and then bolted, instantly bringing Makoto back into the   
saddle.  
  
"Mantequilla, what's wrong? Slow down." Makoto cried as she vainly tried to stop   
the spooked animal.  
  
She tugged on the reins and tried to get the horse to stop before the ploughed into a   
thorny hedge. Mantequilla stopped suddenly, throwing Makoto over her head. The last   
thing that Makoto saw was the road rushing up to greet her and then darkness.  
  
*4 hours later*  
Jason smiled as he rode into the clearing to find Makoto's horse withering in pain. He   
got off of his horse and knelt beside the mare.  
  
"Hmmm, snakebite. To bad for you, buttercup." he said, shaking his head.  
  
He raised his hand and began to drain the energy of the thrashing animal. *Not enough   
to kill it, but just enough to leave it in agony. It would be a shame to waste such   
energy...* He drained the animal and then went to find Makoto. He found her crumbled   
form lying in the road on the otherside of the hedge. He leapt the hedge and landed at   
her side. Taking her limp wrist in his hand he felt a faint pulse. She was alive, just unconscious. He moved her head slightly and smiled at the large gash in her forehead.  
  
"I always knew that riding was bad for girls." he said, picking the girl up.  
  
He walked down the road a short ways then teleported away leaving both horses in   
the clearing.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Makoto!" the queen called, "Oh where can that girl be?"  
  
A servant was walking down the hallway and the queen stopped her.  
  
"Brittany, have you seen the princess?"  
  
"No, ma'am. You might check the library or the stables." Brittany suggested, head   
down.  
  
"The stables? Oh, I knew I should have never let her have that horse. Go down to the   
stables and see if she's there. If she is, tell her to get back here and if she's not, check   
the library and report back to me in my sitting room." Julia ordered.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." the girl said.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for? Go find her!" the queen snapped.   
  
The girl curtsied and ran towards the stables.  
  
15 minutes later, Brittany went to the queen's study.  
  
"Did you find her?"  
  
"No, Ma'am. Her horse is missing as is Sir Jason's."  
  
"Alert the guardsmen and have them go out and search for them." the queen sighed,   
rubbing her temples, "And bring me a cup of tea."  
  
Julia walked over to the window and looked out over the kingdom. *Oh, Makoto,   
please be all right. I have this feeling that something awful has happened to you. Please   
come back safely, baby.*  
  
"Jonathon!" the queen called over the intercom.  
  
"Yes, m'queen?" a boy asked, appearing in the doorway.  
  
"Go find the king and ask him to come and see me. Tell him it's urgent."  
  
The boy left the room and a few minutes later the king of Jupiter walked into the   
room.  
  
"You wanted to see me, dearest?"  
  
"Micheal, Makoto's has gone missing again."  
  
"That's not unusual. Did you check the stables?" the king asked.  
  
"Yes, I've had all of the usual places checked. I'm really worried, I have a feeling that something awful has happened to her." Julia said.  
  
"Have you checked with her friends?" Michael asked.  
  
"No, but I should do that." Julia said, hurrying towards the door.  
  
Michael followed her and the two went the transporter room. Julia went to the large   
computer and pressed the button that was shaped like a crescent moon.  
  
"Lunar Central Control." Luna's voice came over the comm-link.  
  
Julia opened the videolink to see the black feline.  
  
"Hello, Luna. I need to speak with Princess Serenity. It's urgent.  
  
"Just a moment, your majesty, let me locate her."  
  
The videolink cut off momentarily before Princess Serenity's face appeared on the   
screen.  
  
"Good afternoon, Queen Julia, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Serenity, have you seen my daughter?"  
  
"Makoto? No, I haven't seen her since yesterday. Is she missing?" Serenity asked,   
worry registering on her face.  
  
"I'm not sure, but we can't find her. I just thought that maybe she had gone to see you   
or one of the other girls. I'm going to call them and check." Julia said.  
  
"Don't bother. They are here with me."  
  
"They are? Could you ask them if they have seen her?"  
  
"Sure. Guys, have any of you seen Mako-chan today?"  
  
A chorus of 'no's replied and Julia's spirits sank.  
  
"None of us have seen her." Serenity sighed.  
  
"All right, thank you, Serenity. I'll keep you updated."  
  
"No need, Julia, I'm sending the girls to aid in the search." Queen Serenity said, her   
face appearing on split screen.  
  
"Thank you, Sere, but there is no need."  
  
"They would just sit around here and worry. Besides it will be part of their senshi   
training. I don't want to hear any argument, Julia. Girls, get ready to leave."  
  
"Yes, mother." Serenity said before disconnecting.  
  
"Sere, they're not ready. They haven't been trained yet" Julia said.  
  
It's part of their training. Don't argue with me, Julia, I always win." Serenity said.  
  
"Fine, Sere, but if they get hurt, it's your fault."  
  
"I'm sending Endymion and his court along with the girls. They will be fine."  
  
"Thank you, Sere." Julia said before disconnecting  
  
"So?" Michael asked.  
  
"Serenity and the girls are coming along with Endymion and his court."  
  
"Prince Endymion of Earth?"  
  
"Yes. Sere's sending them to protect the girls." Julia sighed.  
  
"Your majesty." a voice said.  
  
The two royals turned to see the captain of the guard in the doorway.  
  
"Did you find her, Captain?" Michael asked.  
  
"No, sir, but we found her horse. A snake had bitten it, we had to put her   
down. We also found Sir Jason's horse." the captain reported.  
  
"And my daughter?" Julia asked.  
  
"No sign of her."  
  
"Something must have happened to them. Makoto would never have left that horse,   
she loved that animal." Michael said.  
  
The teleporter activated and the courts of the Moon and Earth appeared on the   
platform. Serenity saw the guard.  
  
"Is there any news?" she asked.  
  
"No. I'm worried, it's getting dark and we still haven't found her." Julia said, tears   
coming to her green eyes.  
  
"We'll find her, Julia." Michael said, taking his wife in his arms.  
  
"Come on, guys, we've got a friend to find. Ladies?" Endymion said.  
  
"Right, Endymion." Minako agreed.  
  
Each of the girls took out their henshin wand and held it up in the air.  
  
"Mars Power,"  
"Mercury Power,"  
"Venus Power,"  
"Make-up!"  
  
The three transformed into the sailor senshi for the first time.  
  
"Sere-chan, you stay here. We'll find Makoto." Sailor Venus said.  
  
"Right, Venus. Give this to Mako-chan when you find her." Serenity said, tossing the   
green henshin wand to Sailor Venus.  
  
The eight warriors headed out with the captain.  
  
"Please be careful, minna." Serenity whispered  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Makoto stirred and he stood by her bedside.  
  
"Makoto?" he asked.  
  
"Oh what happened?" Makoto asked, holding her head.  
  
Her fingers felt a bandage on her forehead and she was confused.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"Your horse threw you. I found you on the eastern road to Jove." he replied  
  
She glanced at the man beside her and shivered involuntarily, he gave the the   
creeps. Something in the depths of his crimson eyes told her that he was evil.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"They call me 'Lavos'."  
  
"Well, Lavos, where are we?" Makoto asked, swinging her legs off of the bedside.  
  
"In my home. Make yourself comfortable and I will get you a cup of tea." Lavos said   
with a smile.  
  
Makoto stood up and instantly clutched the railing as the room dipped and spun   
before her eyes. She applied pressure to her temple and the throbbing pain diminished   
to a dull headache. Glancing around her she was afraid. *I remember Mantequilla and  
then nothing... how long was I out?*  
  
"Where's my horse? I have to get home. My parents are probably searching the   
whole kingdom for me by now."  
  
"I'm sorry but that's not going to be possible.'  
  
"Why not?" she asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
  
"I couldn't let you leave in your condition and your horse..."  
  
"What about my horse?"  
  
"Your horse had been bitten by a snake. She was too far-gone when I found you...I had   
to put her down." the man said.  
  
"Put her down? You mean you killed her?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Makoto sat back down in shock. She clutched her head in her hands.  
  
"Mantequilla can't be dead." Makoto whispered, a tear running down her face, "She   
can't be."  
  
Lavos knelt down and took Makoto's hands in his.  
  
"Come here." he said, pulling her into his arms.  
  
"NO! I don't believe you. She's not dead." Makoto said, pushing herself away from   
the man.  
  
"You developed a special friendship with that animal, didn't you?"  
  
"What did you say." Makoto asked, whirling around to face the man.  
  
"Huh? Why?" Lavos asked.  
  
Makoto looked him in the eye and gasped.  
  
"Jason?"  
  
"I guess that you found me out, princess."  
  
"I don't understand, Jason."  
  
"My name is Lavos!"  
  
"Why did you act like someone that you're not?"  
  
"To be close to you."  
  
"You posed as a royal knight to be close to me? You're crazy and I'm leaving!"   
Makoto said, heading towards the large doors.  
  
She put her hand on the doorknob but Lavos put his hand on the door, holding it   
closed.  
  
"Move, Lavos. I'm leaving."  
  
"You see, princess, I can't let you leave me. I've worked to hard to be with you." Lavos   
said, grabbing her arm.  
  
"Let me go, Lavos." Makoto cried, trying to pull away.  
  
He grabbed her other arm to hold her still. She looked at him and he had her.  
  
"Stop struggling. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk with you." he said  
  
She relaxed under his grip and he smiled, "Now take a seat."  
  
Then she smiled and slipped out of his grasp. He was astounded and then smiled   
slyly.  
  
"Smart girl." he said.  
  
"Well, I'm not as simple-minded as some people believe." she replied.  
  
"Brilliant as well as beautiful. A killer combo if I do say so myself."  
  
"You are seriously whacked. I am not going to be held prisoner, I would rather die."  
  
"We could have that arranged." a new voice replied.  
  
"Go away, mother. I'm doing fine." Lavos said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I just wanted to meet my son's love interest." the woman replied.  
  
Makoto shrunk away from the woman. She was scary looking. Makoto guessed that   
she could be quite pretty in the right clothes and without the horns.  
  
"Well aren't you going to introduce me?"  
  
"Princess, this is my mother, Lady Beryl. Mother, this is Princess Makoto of Jupiter."  
  
"I wish I could say that I was pleased to meet you." Makoto said, frowning.  
  
The woman looked the brunette up and down. *What does he see in her? She's   
nothing special.*  
  
"I want to leave, Lavos." Makoto said  
  
"And where would you go, my dear?" Beryl asked.  
  
"Back home, of course."  
  
"Hmph, let her try, Lavos." Beryl said with a smirk.  
  
Makoto walked over tot he door and opened it. Nothing but darkness greeted her.  
  
"What? Where are we?"  
  
"In the negaverse, my dear, don't think that you'll be returning home anytime soon."   
Beryl said.  
  
Makoto walked back over to the bed and sat down. *This day just keeps getting   
better, doesn't it? Oh, mom, dad, please don't worry.* Makoto thought as she glared   
at the other two through tear filled eyes  
  
"Leave, mother, you're scaring her." Lavos said.  
  
Beryl disappeared without a word, leaving Lavos and Makoto alone once more.  
  
"I want to go home, Lavos."  
  
"Like mother said, that's not going to happen anytime soon. So sit down and relax.   
You're going to be here for a while."  
  
"What do you want from me?" she asked.  
  
"I don't want anything from you. I just want you."  
  
"Keep dreaming! That's not going to happen. I don't like you, I've never liked you,   
even as Jason."  
  
"Why? I've never been anything but nice to you."  
  
"Nice?! You call kidnapping me and holding me against my will nice?!" she cried.  
  
"I can see that there is no talking to you. Can't you even give this place a chance? You   
might learn to like it."  
  
"Not likely." Makoto snapped.  
  
"I will come back later, maybe then you'll be less stubborn." Lavos said, frowning.  
  
He disappeared and she saw on the bed, fuming. *How dare he do this to me? I   
opened myself up to a complete psychopath and now I'm paying for it. Smooth,   
Makoto. Your friends and family are probably worried sick and here you are sitting   
alone. Real smooth.* she mentally chided herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This was where we found the horses, your highness." the captain told Endymion.  
  
Endymion nodded and looked around the clearing.  
  
"Where did you find the princess' horse?" Jadeite asked.  
  
"Over here." the captain said, pointing to a spot of his left.  
  
Jadeite knelt down in the spot and inspected the surroundings.  
  
"The horse stopped here and there's another set of footprints here too." Jadeite   
said.  
  
"More then likely, they belong to Jason."  
  
Jadeite nodded and looked at the captain.  
  
"It may be possible that 1). the horse bolted without Makoto or 2). it threw her when  
it stopped." Kunzite said  
  
"I'd go with the second choice. If Jason was here, he wouldn't have left the princess   
alone." the captain said.  
  
"Captain, is it possible that the horse threw her over this hedge?" Venus asked,   
glancing from the hedge to the captain.  
  
"Quite possible."  
  
The senshi jumped the hedge and looked around. The boys followed and Jadeite  
confirmed their fears. There was blood on the roadway and footprints, which just disappeared  
  
"Someone carried the bleeding person, who I will assume was Makoto, to here and disappeared?" Jadeite said, puzzled.  
  
"Teleportation." Mercury said, "And according to my computer analysis, this is   
definitely Makoto's blood."  
  
"Mercury, can you trace the teleportation?" Nephrite asked.  
  
"No but I can try to find Makoto by searching for her energy signature." Mercury   
replied, typing commands into the small, blue computer.  
  
The computer made various beeps and buzzes and Mercury watched the screen   
intensely.  
  
"According to these results, Makoto is here?" Mercury said, puzzled.  
  
"That isn't right." Kunzite said.  
  
"I can't make a thing of these readings." Mercury mumbled.  
  
"Why don't you let Zoisite try? He's one of the best computer technicians on Earth." Endymion suggested.  
  
Mercury handed the computer over to the general with a sigh. Zoisite looked at the   
screen for a few seconds and then glanced at Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Sailor Mercury, does this computer have the capability for dimensional readings?"   
he asked.  
  
"My visor does, why?"  
  
"Because Makoto is here. Just not this here."  
  
"You mean she's in a parallel dimension, right?" Mars asked.  
  
"Exactly." Zoisite said with a nod.  
  
Mercury tapped one of the earrings and activated the visor. Scanning the area,   
she frowned.  
  
"He's right. If these readings are correct, Makoto is in the dimension parallel to   
this one." Mercury told the others.  
  
"We need to get back to the castle and inform the king and queen." the captain   
said.  
  
"Yeah, we'll need Sere and Julia in order to teleport." Venus said with a nod.  
  
"Then what are we standing around here for. Let's go rescue Makoto and Jason!"   
Mars snapped.  
  
The group made their way back to the castle.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Okay there is chapter 4. I have also started to write the second book in this series. I   
would like to thank all of those people who have commented on my writing, you know   
who you are. Jess, you are the greatest chica in the entire world and you should all   
read her stuff! I recommend it highly! Anyway, enough babbling. I am currently working   
on the next chapter of a Timed Pregnancy for all of those who are wondering. I hope   
to have that out before that 1st of Sep. Thanks all and email is always a good thing.  
Lena Sauran  
  
Check out:  
princessmercury.cjb.net/   
princesstyla.cjb.net/  



End file.
